


his best guy

by preserumstevie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cuddling, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, bucky loves steve, caring bucky, feel good, gay boys, idk tags bro, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumstevie/pseuds/preserumstevie
Summary: steve feels a little jealous and sad, bucky can fix that.





	his best guy

**Author's Note:**

> hi there !!! small cute thing   
> no capitals are intentional   
> leave a comment/kudos if u enjoy it i really appreciate that 🥺

the clock ticking is driving steve up the wall. he shakes himself and gets up from where he is on the sofa, bucky's been out for a while and he's might as well do something while he waits. staring at the door will do him no good, all he can think about is how bucky should have been home from work hours ago. he walks to the sink and turns the water on reaching for a dirty plate and the soapy sponge by the sink. and for a moment he stops and he can see goosebumps prickle his skin.

bucky's probably out with some dame, taking her dancing, kissing up on her. to keep up appearances as he puts it. "probably enjoys it though," steve thinks aloud to himself as he scrubs the dish in his hand with more force than is needed. he continues his chore trying not to let his anger get the best of him and end up splashing himself with water. none of this is fair, he knows because yeah bucky used to always chase dames and he can't just stop all of a sudden but how is it right that buck gets to go out dancing while steve sits at home a jealous housewife. 

finally the dishes are done and he realizes he's got to keep himself occupied otherwise he'll simply fret till bucky arrives so he moves to the small closet the have passing by the hallway mirror and pauses. the anger that once thrummed through his veins is replaced by a sick, slow sadness. he clutches at his own arms that are thin, and frail. he looks like a goddamn tree no wonder bucky enjoys his time away from home so much.

he wonders if maybe bucky stays out so late to avoid him more than anything. sick of seeing a skin and bone creature instead of a lively one. tears well up in his eyes and he lets go of his arms moving forward again and reaching the closet where he can get the broom and dust pan. he focuses on methodically sweeping the floors making everything nice and tidy, figures he'd might as well please bucky in this sense since he can't in any other way. 

as he's rounding up the dust he has collected getting ready to sweep it into the dust pan he hears the door click open and soft footsteps fall before the door clicks shut. he blinks his eyes and focuses on the sound the broom makes against the floor. "stevie? what are you doing up?" steve doesn't answer and merely keeps circling the dust with the broom. 

bucky comes up behind him circling his thick arms around steve's skinny waist. and steve wants to lean back into it, but he feels like bucky doesn't mean it. like bucky is pity comforting him. "stevie?" bucky tenses slightly, realizing that steve is upset in some way but not really sure why yet. "hey doll, look at me" he says turning steve around in his arms and taking in his wet eyes that widen slightly when they focus on his face in the dim light. 

"where were you?" steve asks shakily reaching up to wipe the soot off from bucky's cheekbone. bucky hesitates for a moment thrown off by the question "i was at work, took an extra shift" steve just looks up at him "someone else got sick so i decided i'd might as well, we gotta fix that broken light in the bathroom sometime right?" he explains with a small smile playing along his lips hoping the bit of humor will cheer steve up.

"thought you were out dancing" steve mumbles looking to the side avoiding bucky's gaze. "oh steve, you know i don't mean nuthin' by that" and steve pushes clumsily out of bucky's arms dropping the broom "the hell you don't. you always come back smiling all happy like while i sit at home like a ... like your maid or somethin' " steve looks down dejectedly as the words hit bucky like a brick.

"no no steve, doll, swear i don't mean anything by it. don't want nobody suspecting us you know that c'mon" he reaches a hand out toward steve but falls short when steve steps back slightly. "i know i'm too thin, and don't look curvy and pretty like they do. i know". and bucky feels like he's just gotten his heart stepped on. 

"stevie... i love you just how you are." he steps forward, broom and dust pan forgotten, and pulls steve into his arms slotting him perfectly under his chin and wraps his arms around steve's small shoulders. "look how pretty we fit huh? they don't got nuthin' on you doll." he begins to rock steve slowly and peppers soft kisses over the top of his head. steve slowly brings his arms up to bucky's waist as if it's slowly dawning on him that bucky does like him the way he is.

they sway to their own beat for a while until steve's small sniffles subside and bucky pushes steve away slightly only to drag his fingertips gently under steve's eyes wiping them clean of the salty tears that once rested there. "so pretty," he whispers leaning down to place a gentle and loving kiss upon steve's lips. 

steve absolutely melts, he feels like maybe his heart is beating too fast and not fast enough at the same time. the kiss remains gentle until they pull away and bucky's lips turn into a boyish grin "you know i love you being my little wife at home, and i know you love it too" steve's eyes flash immediately trying to come up with some sassy remark.

bucky picks him up quickly and grinds his hips on steves ass "you love me lovin' on my little wife huh stevie?" and steve's mouth goes dry. he tries desperately to say something smart but all that comes out is "shut up" as he paws at bucky's chest yearning to be close to him. bucky understands immediately and pulls him closer walking them to their bedroom, leaving behind steve's chore, and sets steve down in front of the bed.

bucky makes quick work of changing into some pajama bottoms and gives steve a quick kiss before murmuring "i'll be right back, lay down n' wait for me." steve already having washed up crawls into bed and pulls the comforter over himself sighing in happiness. how he'd even think to doubt bucky he's not sure but he's so glad bucky always knows how to get him thinking clearly again. 

bucky steps back into the room now smelling fresh and face looking considerably cleaner. he pads to the bed and laughs at steve "move over ya big lump" and steve scoots over and pulls open the comforter allowing bucky in. bucky slips into the bed pulling steve into his arms and wrapping steve's legs up in his own. "stevie i love you so much, don't ever be jealous of those dames because they could never compare to you." 

"i know i just get, i dunno self conscious sometimes cause i'm so sickly looking is all" steve shrugs closing his eye to avoid bucky's probably sad gaze. "you don't look sickly, you're small is all. and it's why you fit so well in my arms, like a puzzle" with this bucky leans forward and kisses steve's eyelids and steve opens his eyes, a hot blush running from his cheeks to his chest.

"you're my best guy stevie, i mean it" bucky whispers to him, as if he's afraid the outside world will hear him. "i love you buck" steve says simply letting out a content sigh and nuzzling into the crook of bucky's neck. "goodnight doll" bucky murmurs above him snaking his hands into steve's shirt and rubbing his fingers lazily over steve's ribcage. "goodnight buck" steve responds pressing one last lingering kiss into bucky's neck.


End file.
